The Only Ones
The Only Ones is a song written by Deuce but after his departure and claiming the rights to Swan Songs, the band gave the song to Mest while Deuce still hasn't claimed the rights to it. Mest released it under one of their side projects Kisses for Kings. The song was released in the Forget to Remember EP in 2010. The Only Ones is one of the only times Hollywood Undead has collaborated with another artist. This song features Johnny 3 Tears as a guest rapper. Lyrics We are the ones, we are the only ones, the only sun in your sky (Ah) As we come, can you hear the drums counting moments of life? (Ah) You stare so lost when lines are crossed but need much more You feel your heart beating apart, lying on the floor And now the questions start to come, why do you still feel left undone? But all I want to know is where I go when I'm done (Staring at the sun!) We are the ones, we are the only ones, the only sun in your sky (Ah) As we come, can you hear the drums counting moments of life? (Ah) We're searching for something more than what we've got It's not enough and giving up is your last shot And everybody wants to say when things don't go your way Close your eyes and fade away until a new day (Has begun!) We are the ones, we are the only ones, the only sun in your sky (Ah) As we come, can you hear the drums counting moments of life? (Ah) We are the ones, we are the only ones, the only sun in your sky (Ah) As we come, can you hear the drums counting moments of life? (Ah) Coming down, angel's wings Drink on the top of some magazine Powder on the glass smells like gasoline My brain just keeps on vacuuming Hiding in the tub with Rhapsody Drowning oh-so happily One more cut or catastrophe Is this my blood or is it blasphemy? I hear my voice keep asking me "If I can't live what can I be?" "If I can speak, why can't I scream?" "If I can't die, why can I bleed?" And all I want to know is where I go when I'm done (Staring at the sun) We are the ones, we are the only ones, the only sun in your sky (Ah) As we come, can you hear the drums counting moments of life? (Ah) We are the ones, we are the only ones, the only sun in your sky (Ah) And as we come, can you hear the drums counting moments of life? (Ah) We are the ones, we are the only ones, the only sun in your sky (Ah) And as we come, can you hear the drums counting moments of life? (Ah) Personel ;Kisses for Kings *Tony Lovato - background vocals, rhythm guitar, vocals *Mike Longworth - lead guitar *Steve Lovato - bass guitar *Lil Rich Gonzalez - drums ;Hollywood Undead *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *At the end of Story of a Snitch, it has a short snippet of the chorus from Deuce's version featuring slightly different lyrics. This version has yet to be released due to legal issues. * Category:Collaborations